


A Life In Progress

by nihilBliss



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bulges (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Related, Gratuitous Smut, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Female, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Female John Egbert, Trans Female Rose Lalonde, Trans John Egbert, Trans Rose Lalonde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilBliss/pseuds/nihilBliss
Summary: There's no age cap on transitioning. June Egbert knows that. It's what every resource out there has told her since before she was just reading and learning, long before she was ready to think "this is about me." Tonight is supposed to be her first night out in public under her real name. She's scared, but she has her wonderful girlfriends, Rose and Kanaya, supporting her. They'll take care of her, whether she's ready for this or not.
Relationships: Kanaya Maryam/June Egbert, Rose Lalonde/June Egbert, Rose Lalonde/June Egbert/Kanaya Maryam, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49
Collections: Bucket Swap 12th Perigee 2019





	A Life In Progress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petasos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petasos/gifts).



There's no age cap on transitioning. June Egbert knows that. It's what every resource out there has told her since before she was just reading and learning, long before she was ready to think "this is about  _ me _ ." Back when she thought being trans was something you knew from birth and that your gender was some fundamental and immutable fact that sat at the core of everything you said and did, and it wasn't something you had to think about, so maybe what you’re feeling is just depression, or anxiety, or something, and maybe you're just cursed to feel like you're watching your own life through a computer screen, because it has to be about how much you hate your body shape and not just a weird malaise that sits over everything you do and squanders the best years of your life sitting in your house doing fucking nothing and...

June took a deep breath. 

In-two-three-four, hold-two-three-four, out-two-three-four, hold-two-three-four.

Square breathing. Four sides, four seconds, repeat. And everything comes back into focus. The structure stops collapsing. No more spiraling for now.

She stared at the mirror and sighed. Kanaya did a great job with her makeup - had she not spent half an hour in a chair, holding back another t blocker-fueled pee break, she might not have guessed she was wearing more than a quick streak of eyeliner. Being a woman was more work than June would ever have thought six weeks ago, on her 27th birthday. But here she was, estrogen-softened features and petite breasts as proof, a living testimony to how much better HRT had developed on Earth C.

June stepped back and pulled her cardigan over her blouse, buttoning it shut. There was no doubt about it: Kanaya was a miracle worker. The cardigan, deep blue with delicate black and gray verge, helped draw attention to the work her push-up bra did for her bust. It looked wonderful with her off-white blouse, which made the matching blue-and-silver pendant on her necklace stand out all the more. The pencil skirt matched as well, and the black tights underneath shaped her legs and even held her tuck securely. And bless Kanaya for these simple ballet flats; June, already tall, wanted nothing to do with heels for a long list of reasons, balance being one of them.

All told, the outfit made her look feminine in ways she never imagined that she could - not flashy and ballroom-ready, but simple. Like she had nothing to prove about her gender. It felt so right. So why was she quivering?

"Junebug?" Kanaya asked, knocking on the bathroom door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she answered, smiling. That nickname... She couldn't help but be happy when one of her girlfriends used it. "Just washing my hands."

"I am not one to nitpick, but I believe that can be accomplished with greater ease if you turn the water on," Kanaya said, sweet but dry. June stammered for a moment but took to the business of washing her hands all the same.

Gosh, she thought, a manicure really could make your fingers look more delicate. What did Rose call these? French tips?

June wiped her hands dry and took a breath to compose herself. No reason to make Kanaya worry. Bad thoughts happen; you've just got to breathe through them and let them move on.

June stepped out of the bathroom into the clean off-white of the hallway, shutting the wooden door behind her. Kanaya took her hands and held them, a broad smile across her gray face. She wore a long red skirt and a simple, elegant black top with lace framing the polished grubhorn of her pendant. As tall as June was for a human woman, Kanaya towered over her, though her tenderness never made June feel small.

"June, are you not feeling as lovely as you look? You do not appear to be in the highest of spirits," said Kanaya.

June looked away, searching for a good answer, eyes flicking up and down the well-lit hallway. It struck her sometimes how much the wizard and horrorterror paintings clashed with the unpainted walls and the runs of colorful fabric hanging from the ceilings, a disjointed adjacency rather than a fusion of the gothic and the whimsical. But where else would Rose and Kanaya live but here? How else to describe their lives?

"I'm okay," she insisted. "I mean I'm a little nervous but it's the first time I've gone, like, out-out dressed like..."

She tugged at the edges of her skirt to imply half a dozen ideas at once.

"Are you unhappy with the outfit? I quite think the colors suit you, especially the earrings," Kanaya insisted, "but if the shapes are not to your liking..."

"No, oh, gosh no! I feel really pretty in this. I've never really felt this pretty before, but it's just..." June's body fills with feelings that strain at her, turning her face red and puffy even before the tears started to well up in the corners of her eyes. She didn't know what to say; she didn't have to say anything. Kanaya pulled her close without hesitation and blanketed her with arms and affection. Another hand from another owner ran fingers down the back of June's head.

"It's okay, Junebug," said Rose, applying head scritches like she'd read how on the internet.

"But Kanaya worked so hard!" June whined into Kanaya's chest. "You both worked so hard! And I'm so pretty and I... But... I'm just..."

The words weren't coming. So Rose added her embrace, mechanical as a miscalibrated robot but loving nonetheless, to make it a group hug. She kissed June on the back of her neck.

"It's okay," she said. "We don't want to make you do something you're not ready for."

"You are allowed to be nervous," Kanaya added. "What you've done to become yourself takes extraordinary bravery, and if you were not nervous about sharing that with the world, I would be as concerned as I am about your taste in movies."

June snorted a laugh. There it was, the breaking of ice. 

It was fair; since she'd begun her transition, she'd been down to the grocery store or out for a quick midair jaunt to shake off the cabin fever, typically in a hoodie and skirt. Makeup was a sometimes thing. She was, in that way, what she'd always been: a breeze blowing through, disconnected and isolated. Playing roles that she needed to play was one thing, but this? Not playing roles, but committing to a version of her authentic self and living that? Putting it on display and living that truth every day? She felt kinship with every shelled creature that molts and goes about soft, pink, and vulnerable.

"Thanks," she said, sniffling. "Can we stay in tonight instead? I don't know if I'm ready."

"Of course, dear," said Kanaya. "We can watch a movie."

"I'll get something nice delivered," Rose added. "It'll be cozy, just the three of us."

"Cozy is nice," June mumbled, warmth spreading through her such that she was sure she was glowing. She clutched her beloved girlfriends tight to her, one hand around Kanaya's waist, the other reaching back to pull Rose close and...

"Rose?"

"Yes, June?"

"Are you naked?"

"Not precisely," she said. June stepped out of the embrace and turned to examine her. True to her word, Rose was not per-se naked; June scanned down from the purple ribbon that held back her hair, over the carnation pink of her nipples, along the creamy expanse of her stomach, past her flaccid penis, taking her legs' guidance all the way down to the pair of betentacled purple socks over her feat. June's expression fell flat.

"Rose, you know I love you and don't want to nit pick your decisions, but I don't think the restaurant would have let us in if that was all you're wearing," she said.

"Wardrobifiers are wonderful things," Rose answered. She pressed her soft, painted lips against June's, and that cocktail of hormones swirling around her body made their presence felt. Blood rushed to her crotch, and she tented her skirt.

"Oho, what's this?" Kanaya said, pressing her breasts to June's back and peering downwards. "Someone's bulge seems to have ideas as to how to spend our date night."

June's cheeks burned, and she looked askance, but the attention did nothing to ease her erection.

"That's not how the meme goes," she mumbled. But she whimpered when Rose palmed her bulge and rubbed it. She squirmed under Rose's attention, and Kanaya was having none of that, wrapping her hands around June's delicate breasts. Rose captured June's lips with her own.

"Perhaps you will have to give me a remedial course on human meme culture another time," said Kanaya, and she planted soft kisses on top of June's head. As June's knees wobbled, Rose helped her further into Kanaya's embrace. Kanaya was more than happy to support her human lovers. Her thumbs flicked across June's nipples — even through layers of fabric, she knew right where to find them. 

June often felt her lovers knew her body better than she did. It blunted all fear and uncertainty, made her feel safe in ways she never in her life thought possible. She was so taken, at that moment, she forgot to use her hands, but that didn't last. She cupped one around Rose's breast, a perfect handful, and her fingers curled around Rose's bulge. What a wonderful term, bulge, she thought. Everyone could have a bulge — girls, boys, or otherwise! She smiled into Rose's kiss and caressed lip with tongue-tip, delicate as a painter.

"Shall we take this somewhere more comfortable, my dear?" Rose asks, planting a kiss on June's earlobe.

"Uh-huh," June manages, nibbling her lower lip and quivering. She melts so beautifully when she's being tended to like this, Rose thinks. She and Kanaya help their wobbly lover down the hall to the bedroom, their eyes catching and connecting for a moment. They say "I love you" in ways mere words never could.

Rose and June crawled into the massive four-post bed together, laying face to face and resuming their kiss with hands caressing faces. Kanaya watched for a moment, incandescent and grinning like a fool at the bounty of love before her. She activated the wardrobifyer to strip herself bare, then climbed onto the bed to sandwich June once more. Cool fingers rest on June's head, then traced down along her side, all the way to her thigh before turning back again. June placed one quick peck on Rose's lips before turning to kiss Kanaya. Her tongue slipped into June's mouth, exploring its familiar territory. June tested the points of Kanaya's fangs, their sharpness sending chills up her spine.

Rose undid the clasp on June's necklace and set it aside, rubbing June's shoulders and curling her hips around the curve of June's butt. Her erection made its presence unmistakeable, but short of that, her touch was chaste and affectionate. She wondered at how blessed she was to have not only the most amazing wife on Earth C, but the most amazing girlfriend, too.

June pulled away from Kanaya, red-faced and panting, just a little.

"Please... can we..."

She reached for her skirt and began to push it down, but Kanaya took her hand away.

"You look very sexy in that outfit, June," she said, cheeks tinted green and eyes fixed. "I would love for you to show me what it looks like with you bent over."

June bit her lip and nodded. When Kanaya looked at her Like That, she felt more exposed than when she was naked. Fuck, it was hot. All three climbed off the bed, and June bent over its edge, cheeks burning.

"I'll give you a moment to examine your handiwork, dear," Rose said. "We should probably order our dinner. Trust me?"   
"Always," Kanaya said. June said nothing but gave a thumbs up and a goofy grin. Rose kissed Kanaya on the cheek, then snatched June's glasses and gave her a kiss as well before stepping into the hall.

As soon as the door shut, Kanaya's hands were all over June's ass. The tight-fitting fabric framed its soft curvature beautifully, and Kanaya squeezed just so, making June squeak with pleasure. She gripped the sheets.

"H-how does it look?" she asked.

Kanaya licked her lips as loudly as she could manage.

"Delectable," she answered. "You are such a beautiful girl." June whined; she had no practice at accepting meaningful compliments with grace. It embarrassed her, melting and wilting like this, but Kanaya and Rose were Safe, and she didn't have to hide her weak points. Still, she yelped when Kanaya hiked her skirt up and set a cool palm on June's supple ass cheek.

"I, uh..." June stammered as she felt her panties sliding down around her thighs.

"Yes, my apologies, dear, I am aware you do not like to wait when you are needy," said Kanaya. "Shall we get down to the business of me fucking your nook, my darling Junebug?"

June buried her face in the sheets to hide a blush that defied mortal limits, mumbling something that sounded very much like please. Kanaya grinned and rested her bulge atop June's ass.

"I'm sorry but I did not quite hear that. Would you please repeat yourself? I do not want to do something you are less than enthusiastic about," she said.

"Please," June squeaked, turning her head just enough to be heard. "Fuck my nook." 

Kanaya smiled and ran her fingers through June's hair. How sweet this human woman was, she thought, and how it warmed her heart to see her so vulnerable. She set the wriggling tip of her bulge between June's cheeks and let it find its mark. It was a privilege to be trusted with June as she grew into herself, and Kanaya treasured every moment of it.

"Thank you, June," she said, bulge slipping into June's ass. June's breath caught, and she sighed as anticipation became downy pleasure, softer than sleeping in a cloud. Her muscles melted into warm caramel as Kanaya's slick bulge eased its way deeper into her. It was so nice to get fucked, and Kanaya could do it more gently than June thought possible. She rocked her hips back against Kanaya's bulge, helping it go just a little bit deeper.

They made love patiently, by degrees, letting the pleasure build thick and wonderful. June imagined her pleasure as warm honey being poured into her, spreading and rising, peaking from time to time but never receding much. Kanaya rocked her hips and let her bulge curl and uncurl inside her lover. She brushed June's prostate from time to time but never lingered - June was sensitive there, and Kanaya didn't want to make her squirt too quickly.

"Having fun, my dears?" Rose interjected, shutting the door behind her. She tossed her phone onto a pillow and wrapped an arm around Kanaya's waist, standing on her tiptoes to kiss her wife.

"I do believe we are," Kanaya said, flushed face and breathy voice betraying her understatement. June groaned and rocked her hips back against Kanaya's, and Kanaya curled her bulge against June's prostate, this time for a little longer. June gasped and clutched the sheet, back arching.

"So I see," said Rose, voice giving no indication as to the way her cock now pointed skyward. "May I cut in?"

"Beloved, I do not wish to be blue-globed, so to speak," Kanaya said. Her fingers pressed into June's hips through that soft fabric and anchored her as she tested a shallow thrust that rocked June like an earthquake.

"May I suggest a remedy to your plight, my darling?" Rose stroked herself as she spoke.

"Go ahead, light of my life."

"An ironic term of endearment,  _ coeur _ , given your penchant to fluoresce, but I might suggest you wipe your bulge clean and allow dear June to service it with her mouth."

"Oh, my love, what a fine idea," Kanaya said, getting a few good thrusts in and making June writhe on her cock. "Further, it will allow me to keep dear June's issue contained so as not to stain her lovely outfit."

"You are, as always, thinking one step ahead, my blushing and remarkable bride," said Rose. "Would it be immodest to say that I am most fond of you?"

"Why, Rose Lalonde, how brazen you are," said Kanaya as she pulled her tentacular bulge free of June's hole, leaving it ever so slightly gaped and glazed green. "I would ask for nothing less and return your kindness with interest due for your boldness in initiating it."

Kanaya gave June's cheek a squeeze before presenting it to her wife. Rose reached between Kanaya's thighs and slipped two fingers into her nook, causing her wife to quiver. She rubbed jade-colored slick along her shaft, then turned to her girlfriend.

"June, my sweet, would you please roll onto your back? I believe it will be easier for dearest Kanaya to fellate you from that angle," said Rose.

"Sure, hon," said June, taking a moment to find her strength before situating herself appropriately. There, on her back, skirt bunched around her waist, she looked up at Rose and found herself sheepish with adoration. When did she get like this, all blushing and meek? Where did the girl who punched a skull-alien in the face go when she was with her lovers? Still there, to be true, there and resting, letting this other side of June take over, this side of her that was as far from the reluctant hero as she could get.

"Hey, beautiful," said Rose, smiling at June from between her legs.

"Hey," said June. She wrapped her hands around her thighs and pulled her legs up. Rose slid her cock into June's ready hole with ease, gasping. What a wonder, this warmth, both thought. Though Kanaya's bulge was thicker than Rose - thicker than most human penises - it wasn't as hard. Even now, Rose felt big inside of June.

"You look so perfect like this," Rose said. She set one soft hand on June's cheek, pressing the last of her length into her lover. June bucked and yelped; they always made love with June on her back so the curve of Rose's cock pressed its head against June's prostate with every thrust.

"My nook feels so good," June whined.

"It's amazing," Rose said, punctuating with a thrust. "You're amazing."

"I would say that the both of you are quite amazing," Kanaya interjected, rejoining them. "And I am honored to share this intimacy with the both of you."

Rose smiled all goofy and wondered at the luck she had to marry this woman. June buried her face in her palms. Kanaya, satisfied with catching her lovers off guard, crawled into bed and squatted over June's face. She shared a brief but intense kiss with Rose before sliding June's erection into her mouth, careful to keep her fangs well clear of it. June yelped and dug her fingertips into Kanaya's ass, pressing her face against Kanaya's soft stomach to cope with her mounting pleasure.

Kanaya's bulge found its way to June's face, and June grasped the tip and slipped it between her lips, running her tongue around the head and savoring the clean taste of soap. With how tall Kanaya was compared to her, eating nook like this wasn't an option, but June reached back and dragged a fingertip between her labia. Kanaya shivered. She sucked with more vigor yet.

Rose squealed and froze as her first climax hit her, but she paused only for a moment as dewy liquid drooled from her tip. A moment passed, and she thrust once more, rolling her hips to target June's prostate. Rose's thrusts shot bolts of pleasure through June's system, and her fingering grew sloppy as she whined around Kanaya's bulge. The green tentacle thrust into June's slack mouth over and over, and Kanaya bobbed up and down June's bulge with fervor and fury. She too felt fire in her loins spreading and filling her, almost too much to bear.

June came first, clutching tight to Kanaya as she whimpered with every wave of pleasure and every flick of Kanaya's tongue across her too-sensitive bulge and every thrust against the all-consuming orb of pleasure that was her prostate. Kanaya drank down her seed, lips sealed. She reached back to stuff a finger into her waste chute, and that pushed her over the edge. Green slurry cascaded from her nook and bulge, drenching June's face with what didn't fill her mouth. Kanaya sat up behind June's head, watching as her lover swallowed the last mouthful of her slurry. She swiped two fingers across June's forehead and offered them to Rose. She parted her lips, and Kanaya fingered her mouth, and that was that. With a few more bucking, shaking thrusts, Rose came again, cock drooling milk into June. She pulled out, still hard, and crawled into a cuddle, which Kanaya soon joined.

"Oh my god," June panted, still floating somewhere Prospitward. "That was so fucking... I love you. Holy... just, both of you, so much."

Rose and Kanaya pressed kisses to the slurry-slicked sides of June's face, caressing her and one another. They could have fallen asleep there, sticky and sweaty. But Rose's phone chirped, announcing their dinner's arrival. She, bold and brave as ever, left the cuddle to wipe down her face and wardrobify a bathrobe onto her. For a moment, she thought about suggesting her wife and girlfriend get ready for dinner, but she decided against it. The food would stay warm in its packaging for some time, and she already had plans to rejoin her lovers in bed.

Of all the luck she'd had, she never could have seen this coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by LumenInFusco


End file.
